I Love You好き
by Hirahirari
Summary: OkitaxOC. ONESHOT. "Quote Request Series" number 4! "I love you" That's what the sadistic idiot always say to me. And he kisses me all the time. He gives me sweet words every day. But saying it so easily, doing it so simply. It actually makes me doubt his feelings. Does he really love me or is he just teasing me because he's the world's worst sadist ever?


The fourth quote request is from Cye-san! (The one who translates my FFs and comments!)

Another sweet quote from Sougo! Enjoy!

* * *

I Love You

* * *

"I love you"

He whispers right beside my ear.  
As our eyes lock upon each other, his gaze softens.  
The perfected featured, handsome face comes closer and closer and...

"You look extremely happy, don't you?"

Within the soft, blurred vision of a scenario taping at the back of my mind, a clear voice of the real thing disrupts it.  
And that clear voice belongs to exactly the person I had been dreaming of to be kissing.

"...wha-?"

"It's morning."

When I open my eyes open and wake up my conscious, I find _him_leaning right above me with such a close distance between us.

And _him _I refer to...is Sougo.

"Holy! W-what are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Oh, I couldn't help it, could I? Since you called my name in your sleep."

"...excuse me!?"

_...W-what, like honestly? Did I really slip that out in my sleep?_

I mentally face-palm my head at what kind of dreaming I had been seeing.  
I mean... _seriously?_

I slump my shoulders feeling hopeless as Sougo chuckles on top of my bed.

This idiot who trespasses right into my room daily, is my childhood friend.  
...and believes or rather states out to the world that I am his girlfriend.

My heart is about to blow up from his "I love you" he says every single day.  
I had not once nodded my head in agreeing that he could enter my room, but he always comes prancing in daily.  
I'm actually really happy about this, but I just can't be honest with myself.  
I only just need to confess that I like him too... but that's what's really difficult...

...because I'm not confident about Sougo, if he actually truly loves me or not...

"If you stay dazed like that, I'm gonna kiss you."

"Wha...!?"

I flinch in surprise at the sudden extremity of the shortened distance between the two of us.  
To my reaction, Sougo smirks and his gaze softens just as he had in my dream just before...  
...and for some reason, with a slight blush upon his cheeks.

He then places a kiss upon my lips, leaving the sound of our lips part so passionately.

As if flames of desire are suddenly struck upon him, he pushes me down and starts stampeding me with lustful kisses, over and over.

"-nn, S-sou..!"

"...seriously..." I then hear his whispery voice echo into my head.  
He stares at me with such lustful eyes, that it makes me in trance, not letting me take my eyes off him.

"...are you seducing me?"

With a blushed face, Sougo says that before planting another kiss on me.

"Can't restrain myself..." he whispers into my ear, and I feel that things are getting a bit too over-board.  
I hurriedly push back his shoulders away from me.

"N-no, you can't! We're gonna be late for school, you idiot!"

_Jeez... this is why he's so troublesome._

Doing such things and saying such things so easily as if it's not a big of a deal.  
This is why I can't figure if this is for real or if he's just mucking around, teasing me.

Even his words of "I love you" just don't seem to be real enough for me to believe in it.  
That's why I can't reply to his feelings.

_Because I really don't get his real feelings towards me...  
_

* * *

"...um, and yeah, what's with the sadistic dumbass behind you?"

"I have no idea. Please rip him off me."

"Oh, come on now, boss. Just ignore my presence."

"I'm not 'boss", I'm 'sensei', your _teacher_."

After being favored a task by Ginpachi, I had obliged and had come to this Language Department after school hours... along with an unneeded extra _thing_with me.

"Why on Earth are _you_tagging along?"

"Because there's no telling what Ginpachi would do," he says as he suspiciously glares towards Ginpachi who is too concentrated on his strawberry milk to notice Sougo's gaze.

I sigh, having no idea what this idiot is thinking.

When I had been called by Ginpachi at the hallway, Sougo immediately tailed me.

_"There's no telling what Ginpachi would do" ?  
More like there's no telling what YOU would do!  
You're way more dangerous than he ever would be, you idiot!_

"...anyways," I sign, and get back to the main topic, " I just have to mark all these papers, right?"

" ...jeez, why do I have to do this..." I also mutter under my breath soon after.

"As expected of you to know your assigned task, since having being held a weakness."

"Wha-...sensei!"

He suddenly throws a bomb at me and I feel my cheeks burn at an instant.  
I reflectively glance towards Sougo's way, who stands right beside me, but he just curiously stares at Ginpachi.

_Urgh! This is why I hate this teacher!_

"Weakness? What is it? Some weakness that I don't know of?"

"Yes, a secret that Souichiro-kun doesn't know. If you mark these papers for me too, I _could_tell y-"

"No! Nononono! Definitely not! I will mark those myself as well!" I shout in panic and stop the happily smiling Ginpachi from giving another bunch of papers to mark.

The curious stare that I'm getting from Sougo makes me twitch, but I turn away, thinking if I locked gaze on him now, he would find out my secret!

"I'm off then!" I growl and turn away from the smirking Ginpachi, out the door of the room.

_...that twisted, cruel, sadistic moron teacher! I'll definitely get you back for this!_I think as I punch Ginpachi in his face mentally.

_I'll NEVER forgive you for this!_

Ginpachi is the one person who knows my true feelings.  
He is the one person I ask for advice for not knowing Sougo's true feelings and can't be honest with _my_true feelings.

How he came to be, is when Sougo first confessed to me that he loved me while we were in an empty classroom.  
I had been in a daze from shock at that time.  
When I had stood rooted to the ground alone for ages, Ginpachi, highly unfortunately, was the one who just happened to be the first to spot me.  
And from then on, that sadistic teacher threatened me to reveal my secret as he forced me to do all sorts of work for him...

Well, he does listen to me and advises me, so I guess that becomes a give and take for both of us...

"Argh, this is so lame!"

As I manage to complete marking papers one by one, Sougo suddenly starts complaining.  
I feel a part of my inner self growl in frustration as I glare up at him.

"Then _go home_."

"Don't wanna."

"_Why!?_"

"Obviously because I want to be with you?"

"...!"

_This guy...!_

His words make me blush hard.  
He rests his face on his hand and smirks at me.  
It suddenly makes me feel depressed, and I feel myself downcast.

_Like always... he says these kind of things so easily..._

If he says such things every single day, it makes me feel uncertainty and worry.

_He can probably say that to anyone. He probably says that to any girl.  
He's probably only trying to prod at me and expect my reaction, to make fun of me.  
Once I become honest and confess, he'll just laugh at me and say he was only teasing me._

These kind of thoughts just keep on circulating inside my mind over and over...  
I think I'm stupid as well for I am thinking about him 24/7...  
...but I can't help it.

"...you always spill out words that would please girls, don't you?"

"Does that not include you?"

"...I-I'm not..."

Sougo who sits opposite me tries to stare up at me, at my downcast face.  
Getting embarrassed, I look away.

"I'm not a simple, easy girl like others...!"

"...really now?"

If I work out my courage to retort, he comes back at me with a reply that seems as if he can see right through my lies.  
I dare to take a glance at his face, and then find that he is slightly pouting.

"...then,"

His arm stretches out towards me and he places a hand upon my neckline.

"Then what can I say to make you look my way?"

Once my gaze locks upon his, I can't avert it from his that seems to look so sad.

"I don't know what to do..."

The hand that had been on my neckline slowly rises up towards my cheek and a pain-struck face of Sougo's comes closer.  
I don't know why he looks so sad and it makes me freeze on spot.  
But then I suddenly realise my situation right now, and quickly avert my gaze from him.

"Because! I don't know if I can believe that you are saying what you truly feel...!"

I couldn't think of what to say, so I blurt out my honest thoughts for the first time.  
And the moment I do, I forcefully get pulled in towards him, and our lips smash together.

"Nnngh!"

The kisses are more rash and forceful than usual.  
He forces ravishing kisses, and it makes me squeeze my eyes shut until he moves away from me.  
He pants as he furrows his brows with a pained and desperate expression.

"Who gives a damn about that! Just fall in love with me, dammit!"

...it had felt as if the time had stopped for a moment.  
My eyes widen and my body freezes as a blushed Sougo stares at me so intensely.

"W-who gives a damn? I give a damn!"

_This idiot saying whatever he wants again!_

I feel my face grow hot.  
Still not wanting to give in, I retort back to his unreasonable demand which makes Sougo make an irritated expression upon his face.

"...if it isn't my true feelings that I feel for you, I wouldn't stay with you to do something so lame and troublesome," he says as he lightly taps the desk piled up with a mountain of paper to mark.

"..."

It makes me convinced so unbelievably quickly.

He has a very valid point.  
I know him very well because I've known him from a long time.  
And I know that he's the type who would definitely not volunteer to help anything that's too troublesome and annoying for him.  
He would never go this far... since he's so dark and evil on the inside.

If this was part of him teasing me, he would do something more fun and less troublesome.

"So...it's really really your real feelings, right?"

"...don't make me say it again," mutters and looks away while he is blushing all the way to his ears.

I suddenly feel a whoosh of relief wash over me and I suddenly feel so stupid for worrying so much until now.

"...I'm so glad..." I accidentally sigh, which makes Sougo's heard turns this way.

"...what?"

My eyes lock upon his who looks at me with his mouth open in shock.

_...oh, I just said I'm glad...  
...that sounds as if I said  
"I'm glad that Sougo actually truly loves me"  
...doesn't it?_

Well, that IS what it had actually meant... but...  
It's also sounds as if I had just confessed that I also love Sougo...

"...say it, please. Say that you love me."

"...Wha-!?"

Words that sound as if he had been reading my mind.  
My heart leaps so high with the intense stare that pierces through my eyes.  
My body feels hot and I can't get myself to avert my eyes off him.

"Come on..." Sougo whispers, making my mind all mushy and over-loaded with too much information and emotion to process.  
I squeeze my eyes shut and shout at him.

"I-I love you! I love you too, okay!? Is this good enough!?"

"..."

I had said it...

I gradually open my eyes as I feel my face heat up so bad.

Even with a slight blush, Sougo seems to be smirking like his usual self.

"...you said it now."

I get a bad feeling and I know that something is up, making me shiver mentally.

_Why on earth is he smirking...?_

I lean back away from him slightly from fear when Sougo slowly raises his right hand up.

"I just successfully recorded that."

"...w-w-w-..._WHAT_!?"

What he holds in his right hand is a small recording device with words appearing "Recorded" on display.

_Where on earth did this idiot get that recording device from!?  
No, more importantly... since when had he started recording from!?_

"Now I've got a weakness too! I won't accept only Ginpachi having held your weakness!"

"Why the hell are you competing against him!?" I growl at him as Sougo smirks widely.

I try prying the recording device off him, but he swiftly escapes from my grasp.

_"Just fall in love with me, dammit!"  
Jeez... like as if I hadn't fallen in love with you already.  
... since a long time ago, that is._

end.

* * *

**Hirari:**  
A jealous Sougo is pretty cute, isn't he?/

Just as the previous HijikataFF, I made Sougo who loves to record! lol  
As usual my ending is pretty abrupt. Sorry... (ノ◇≦。)

Anyways, so the quote for this time round was:

"Who gives a damn about that! Just fall in love with me, dammit!"

"a damn about that" made me really ponder what I should make "that" be, but this idea sorta floated in my mind and it turned out to be like this. lol

Thank you very much for the request, Cye-san!

**Cye:**  
I didn't think this would turn out to be this way...  
It's a little different to how I imagined the quote to be when I translated it, but I guess it's not all too bad.  
Just a thing... you can never make the feel of it the same as the Japanese even when you directly translate it or find an equivalent way of saying in English since we are brought up differently and have different impressions upon different wordings.  
Ah well... it still makes sense.


End file.
